


In His Vampire Life

by Japan_Anime777



Series: High School [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, Danger, Eren acts like a jerk sometimes, Eren can take care of himself, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Foreplay, Freshman Eren Yeager, M/M, Mates, Mating, Multi, Secrets, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tough Eren, Vampire Bites, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Hange Zoë, Vampire Hunter Armin Arlert, Vampire Hunter Dot Pixis, Vampire Hunter Mikasa Ackerman, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), War, pureblood, royals and lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japan_Anime777/pseuds/Japan_Anime777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had gotten turned by a vampire at an house party. Now, he gets to see his old friends again with a new incomer that is associate with them. Everything goes smoothly for the first day but, it soon takes a bad turn in a long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there any errors, I try to edit as best as I can so I hope you enjoy this very first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. I try to edit it the best I can, so enjoy this first chapter.

_His steps were slow, his breathing was heavy, and his throat parched, screaming for smooth cool and liquidity to quench it. But he couldn't, not now. He was in trouble to do anything, too afraid that his actions would give him away._

 

_The brunette backed himself right into a corner. The cold solid wall made goosebumps rise on his sun-kissed complexion. His eyes narrowed at how dark it became, before he was running through light in search for help -now he's stuck in the corner like helpless prey. His body slide down until his ass hit the raggedy ground; curling himself into a fetal position._

 

_The young brunette let out a shaky -small- breath. His mind thought he was safe and far away from the person who was chasing him. **Oh God, please let them be safe** he thought about his friends more than himself._

 

_It was just one simple party that turn into utter chaos. It had happen in a blur and still, he was trying register what happened through the past 20 minutes of it. **Whom were these people? Why did they chase him, his friends, and everyone else? And why were they biting innocent people like rabid animals?**_

 

_This was all the question that the brunette wanted to ask; but his mouth was so parched that he won’t be able to form a single word without making his voice sound raspy._

 

_“Oh sweet prey, where can you be.” A voice hummed through the halls with the echoing sound of footsteps that followed behind it. **Click** …click… **Click.**..click..._

 

_A small whimper escape from his dehydrated plump pink lips as the footsteps approach closer and closer towards the room. The brunette knew this was a woman by clicking of the heels and he felt like she were imitating him, telling him that he **will** die young. His body began to tremble with fear as heard the footsteps stopped at the door; where he was hidden in a room that was closest to while he was being chased._

 

_“I know you're in there.” The sweet venomous voice said, knocking at the door like it asking for him permission to come in. “I can hear your heartbeat.”_

 

_Silence._

 

_Then the air conduct kicked in making his heart jumped almost, **almost** out of his chest. His heart thumped even faster -if that was possible._

 

_“Eren, come out and see me after all I am your mother.”_

 

_That just made him more scared. A stranger the knew his name, **HIS NAME!**   And her voice shifted into his mother's calm, soothing -warm- voice that made him want to burst out of this room and hug her. He felt regret washed over him for fighting with his mother over of him not going to the party, and him saying he should go. It was freshman party after all and she wanted him to make new friends; that's what he was going to do, but it seems things turn for the worst. He was trapped in a dark, in a unknown room with a woman imitating his mother. Eren slowly shook his head like he was responding to his 'mother' sentence._

 

_A few more minutes went by in a eerie silence._

 

_The voice on the other side of door huffed from impatients. “Alright, have it your way.”_

_The door swung open harshly and slam against the wall possibly making a hole. He knew that the woman used her strength to kick it open. The woman walked in with her soft clicking heels bouncing off the walls and echo into Eren’s ear._

 

_He was **doomed**._

 

_“Okay, punk! Where are you?” She growled. Her footsteps moved slow like she was stalking her prey -which she was. “I can hear your breathing.”_

_Eren gulped for a moment. He closed his eyes making a silent prayer, hoping that he wakes up from this terrible nightmare, and wishing that the footsteps went away._

 

_And all came to a stop. He was met by the comforting silence that he started to grown used to by now. He thought his prayer were answer. He had let out a sigh of relief, which was big mistake on his part._

 

_He felt cold hands wrapped around his neck, yanking him up, and slamming against the wall. His eyes widened, staring into bright crimson eyes in horror. It was only thing he could see -or forever see in his nightmares._

 

_“There you are. I was starting to think you actually didn't want me to find you.”_

 

_His eyes narrowed at her. **That was the whole idea** he thought, but never said out loud, afraid that would just piss her off even more; getting himself killed in the process._

 

_The woman gave a sinister chuckled. “All that running made thirsty, would you mind sparing me a **drink**?”_

 

_His eyes grow wide than before as he felt his head being forced to be tilted to the side, exposing his delicate smooth neck. His breathing became irregular and it was hard to refill his lungs, he realized that he hyperventilating (or having a panic attack). He felt her cold lips brush against his ear with chilling words that made him froze in place._

 

_“Oh don't worry my pet.” There was a smile in her voice. “You'll love it, and you'll love me more once I turn you.”_

 

_Eren open his mouth to say something, but nothing came. He was in absolute shock and couldn’t form words that his brain wanted him to say, instead he became speechless. Also, helpless in the act._

 

_The woman moved her lips down, finding a trace of where his pulse is. Her head nuzzled in closer into the crook of his neck, trying to get more of a feel of where the exact place of the brunette's pulse would be. She lightly licked where the shoulder meet his neck feeling his pulsing veins hitting against her pink sandy -rough- tongue. Her fangs slowly protrude out extending to a longer length than usual. The woman earned a shiver from her prey which made her give a short suppressed giggle._

 

_“You ready?” She asked, before she dare letting him to answer that question. She insert her fangs into his skin, piercing it, letting his warm thick blood run over her tongue. She moaned from the taste, she was in pure **ecstasy**._

_As for Eren, felt nothing but pain. His mouth open and he wasn't sure if it was of coming from him or someone else; but he was sure, that it had to be from him, since the sound was high pitched yet raspy. It didn't take him long what he was screaming out. It was a long, “NO!”_


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little history about Eren past and he meets someone he thought he lost forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!

Eren woke up with a gasp, touching his neck in a panic, feeling no bite marks; except his icy cold skin. Which he winced from. He misses the warmth that his skin provided and being out in the sun. He won’t lie, he can still be out in the sun; but he has to wear long sleeve shirts, pants, and -sometimes- gloves to keep the sun from blistering his skin.

The brunette had wipe the sweat off his eyebrows. It had been exactly _3 years_ since the day he had been turned into a vampire by that woman; and yet he still has nightmares about it. His head shifted over to the clock that read 7am in big bold blue numbers.

“Eren, it's time to get up.” A knock came from door along with raspy -but muffled- gruffy voice. “You don't want to be late to your new school.”

“Right.” He breathe out, shuffling himself out the bed while pulling back the covers, trudging himself into the bathroom.

The brunette could remember the times through the years he had spent alone and in the shadows. He wasn’t able to go home without fearing he was going to hurt his mother and father from his undying thirst. Eren had always refused to drink blood from humans instead he would let himself go crazy and only drink the blood of an animal. Until one night, he had met _him_.

***

Eren was hunched over a young woman’s body, fangs dunged into her neck, and drinking nonstop until he was meeting the very last drop. But, his feeding was interrupted by someone walking towards him. His senses were heightened when he felt a dangerous aura from this stranger approaching him. The brunette turned around and out of instinct; he hissed at the person like a vicious animal protecting its prey.

A low grumble came from the stranger. Eren could sense that he was laughing at him like he was mocking him. He slowly stood up then walked towards the man. He saw red, and his eyes were zero in on his neck. The brunette could see the man’s pulse thumping along with his rhythmic heart. He licked his lips as he watched the blood flow through each individual vein.

“Hold it there, my boy.” Eren stopped immediately looking up at the stranger. He watched as the stranger came into the light. It was certainly an bald old man. There were wrinkles on his forehead, his grey eyebrows were shaped perfectly than other old mans, his eyes were a dimly golden color that had dark bags under them; it seems like he had a lack of sleep. And finally his grey mustache that seem to be trimmed often at least once every week or two weeks, from what Eren could guess.

The brunette thirst was itching again for his blood. His head began to spin against the world as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself. He had already guilt building in the pit of stomach and he doesn’t need it again. Eren felt something firmly grip his shoulder. He looked up, and saw the man has a small -relaxing- smile on his face.

“Tell me, young son. What his your name?” The bald headed man asked.

“E-Eren, s-sir.”

“Eren,” The stranger nodded his head. “The name is Dot Pixis, but you can call me Pixis.”

Eren was surprised by this. It was ever the first time since he ever made contact with... _ANYBODY!_ Though Eren had a feeling that he was being tricked. After all, he knows a couple vampires were after him, since he had the scent of Maria,coursing through his veins.

“You’re not going to hurt me, right? Are you a vampire, too?” He started to interrogate him.

Pixis just laughed. “No, young lad. I’m not a vampire.” He watched Eren relieved himself, then he added, “I’m a Vampire hunter.”

The brunette tilted his head in confusion. He had never heard a vampire hunter- well he has but just rumour about them. How vampire hunters are vicious and how they like to kill for fun. Eren suppressed a small giggle of how silly those rumors were. When he looked up at Pixis, he saw a old man that seems to willing to help him, _hopefully._

“Say, Eren. I know you’re a vampire and did not mean to kill this woman.” Pixis eyes shifted over to the young red-headed woman that was laying on the sidewalk, limp. There was no life to her. He was certain that Eren had drain her dry. But, looking at the boy. He saw someone who was confused, helpless, and also trying to fight his thirst. Pixis saw guilt in the boy's eyes, too. And he couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

“Even though I have to follow the rules to kill a vampire that dares to kill a human. How about I help you out and teach you the ways to not drink human blood, but more of animals.” He added, firmly.

Eren looked down in shame. “I had tried that before but it didn’t work.”

“How often have you done it?”

“Once week.”

“There’s your problem.” He claimed like it was obvious to him and Eren. “You need blood everyday, not once a week.”

“But I can’t do that,” Eren’s voice began to crack. “I just…can’t. I hate killing innocent things, there must be a better way.” His turquoise jade eyes shifted up towards him with desperate hope.

Pixis stare down at the young boy, his eyes soften. “There is, Eren. But it may cost me for a while but I can assure you that you’ll get a better way. Now then, come with me and we’ll get you cleaned up.”

***

A smile went across Eren’s face as he stand at the bus stop. He has already got finished ready and drink a cup of his blood bag. Which was the third way of Pixis idea. It wasn't so bad, as long as he doesn't have to kill someone innocent (even animals), Eren believe that it was way better than the other.

Eren fixed his sunglasses as he waited for the bus, his mind wonder off as a soft breeze blew by making his chestnut brown hair sway with the wind.

_“There’ll be vampire hunters and pureblood vampires in this high school. So you'll be the first ever vampire who has been turned by a vampire to be in that school.”_

_Eren looked up at him while drinking his cup of red juice (he likes to call it). “Why are purebloods and vampire hunters kids going to the same school? I thought you said your kind kill vampires.”_

_“No, Eren I said that our kind kill rogue vampires not purebloods.” Pixis turned towards him. “Plus, the council and the coven thought it was a good idea that both kinds to understand what is the difference between pureblood and rouge vampire so there won’t be a mistake and start of a war.”_

The brunette thoughts were interrupted by a screech and a sound of exhaust being released. Eren looked up and saw the bright yellow bus stopped in front of him. There were black lettering that said **Sina High.**

The bus doors open up for Eren as a woman dressed in a bus driver uniform expect in all black but she had symbol on her right short sleeve. It was a woman with a hairstyle of Cinderella, she had golden crown in her hair, and in the background was a grey shield with black striping for the outline.

“Hurry up, kid.” The woman said, it sound like she was tired (probably because being around teenagers all the time, morning and night).

Eren quickly got on the bus and started to look for a seat. He saw one next a blond haired kid with a ruffled hair cut.

“Excuse me, can I sit here?” Eren asked politely towards the blond.

The blond hair kid shook his head. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you.” Eren said, he sat down, placing his sunglasses into his bag. He sighed out running his fingers through his hair.

“Eren?”

The brunette turned his attention to whomever called his name. His eyes widen when he met those familiar bright blue eyes and blond hair bob that he had last seen from the chaos party. “Armin?”

The blond old friend smiled. “It's been so, long. Me and Mikasa thought you were dead.”

“I thought the same.” He admitted, smiling.

“What happen to you?”

Eren lost his smile. His mind was flushed with memories of being bitten by the woman, him running away, him killing a young innocent woman, and then meeting Pixis. “It's a long story, something I wished I would never like to speak about.”

Armin frowned at him, feeling like he did something that trigger the sadness in Eren’s eyes. “Oh, I'm sorr-”

“Don't worry about it,” He cut him off. “It's in the past.” He added, resurfacing his smile.

The blond friend found himself smiling back. “Wait until Mikasa sees you. She'll be happy and we'll be a team once again.”

Eren nodded. His thoughts invaded his mind _once again_ he thought _oh Armin if I could tell you about my past, would you still be my friend?_ He sighed and had a feeling this would be a long bus ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this second chapter and thank you all for reading this story and giving it a chance. I really appreciated .


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren catches up with Armin and sees his old friends. He mets 4 new people then something happens at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading this I'm so busy and I will upload the others when I get the chance too. So enjoy the second chapter.

Eren's heart beat fast as he just walks out of the office with Armin by his side. It felt nice for him to see that an old friend still alive after the vampires had torn and killed all the other kids that were there, except Eren found out he was the only one that got turned into a vampire. Armin told him that he and Mikasa were able to escape from the party through the back door. Even though that Mikasa wanted to go back and get him, Armin had to convince her that he would escape on his own. However, through the 3 years, they felt guilty that they left him behind and was afraid that Eren had died in the attack, Armin concluded that seeing Eren alive and well just made that guilt go away.

"It seems like it was a rough journey for you both. " Eren comment.

"It has been," Armin agreed. "When Mikasa found out the vampire hunting program she wanted to join right away just for your honor. She actually almost killed a pure blood but, luckily the vampire hunters had stopped her in time. Apparently, she wasn't the first one to mistake a pure blood to a rogue. There were others as well thus creating this school to learn the difference between the two."

Eren nodded as he could fully understand. "That explains it a bit better. Mr. Pixis says this school will help keep from having a war between the pure blood kind."

"That is true too."

"Armin, since you been here a little longer than me what did the lady mean that we'll a sign to a pureblood?" Eren asked recalling the front desk lady giving a brief summary of what goes on.

"Well, in this day and age a lot of the pure blood here is basically royals and lords. In sense, we the hunters have to be signed to whichever vampire earlier in the system."

"Okay, and which one are you assign too?" Eren asked out of curiosity.

"Mikasa and I assign to the same vampire Levi Ackerman. It's funny how he had the same last name as Mikasa. The others would make jokes that they were cousins."

"Others?"

"Oh, you know Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, and Marco." Armin answer.

Eren took a deep breath as he could remember all his friends now. It did take him time yet he was happy to see horse face once again so he can give him hell like usual. He gave a quiet snickered to himself as he was thinking of ways and pranks on him then he stopped when they came to his first classroom. Eren gulped and his heart fell to his stomach he was so nervous about what they would think of him. His breathing became heavy and fast, he knew he was having a panic attack. It was until then Armin grabbed his hand which made wince thinking his hands were still cold.

"Hey, Eren it's going to be okay." Armin comforts him. "Everyone will be happy to see you at least maybe even Jean."

He let out a sigh of relief and gave a nod towards him blond hair friend. "Alright, Armin." He smiled. "I trust you."

Armin went in first. "Hey, everyone!" He gleamed in happiness.

"You seem happy Armin, what happens? Did you have a life to change event?" Eren could hear Jean talking.

"I wouldn't say life changing it's more like..." he pauses as he thinks of the word.

"Spit it out coconut head," Eren wince at the new deep demanding voice.

"I should show you," Armin looks at the door. "You can come in."

Eren could feel his heart skip a beat as he opens the door and walked inside the classroom. He gave a heartwarming smile like usually does. "Hey, everyone."

It was a quick movement that he was just standing there smiling and the next he was on the floor. He knew that tight hug from anywhere. "Hello, Mikasa."

"I can't believe that you're still alive Eren." She spoke softly.

"I couldn't believe it either." He mumbled the embrace was only for a couple second before they both pulled away and got off the floor.

"I hope you shower after this,"

Eren eyes wonder to the sound of the familiar voice. "Who's the old man grumpy face over there?"

His friends snickered and giggle at question only to receive a glare from the tall raven that quickly shut them up.

"That's Levi," Mikasa answer. "He's a royal pure blood that Armin and I have to protect."

"Oh right," Eren eye's shifted as he took a good at the raven guy. He thought he wasn't bad looking at all, in fact, his mind thought he's handsome. The way his muscles fill in his black t-shirt, then his skinny blue jeans with combat boots to tie the simple outfit together. He notices that his eyes were a stern silver that expresses an emotionless face.

"You see something you like, brat?" Eren heard the amusement in Levi's voice.

"No, sir and I'm not a brat."

"To me you are," Levi smirked at him only to make Eren huff.

It was only until then the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Alright everyone sits down so we can begin our lesson. I'm sure you all got to know Eren during the time I wasn't here."

Eren sat down in a seat between Mikasa and Armin as all his other friends sit around him. It felt nice to have his friends around but the whole time he sat there. He could feel Levi's eyes on him which made panic and thought of the worse.

__________

The time went by too quick for Eren. It's lunch time already and the only thing he brought was his red juice and watermelon. He sat with his friends like usual except he met three more friends that were acquittance with Levi. Petra, Erwin, and Hanje as Eren remember their names. He notices how much the effect Levi in a way, Petra is the sweetest person that Eren had met. It's obvious that she's in love with Levi, however, when Eren looked in Levi's eyes he notices that he doesn't return the favor or he just couldn't tell by his face.

Then, there is Hanje, Eren quickly notices that Levi's face turn into disgust. It almost made him laugh at this. Hanje was more energetic and happy also Levi calls her shitty glasses a lot its obvious that they have some sort of friendship. It's more like night and day between the two.

Lastly, Erwin, the one Levi calls eyebrows and Eren could see why because of the huge caterpillar's eyebrows that he had on his face. Eren could almost wish he could take a razor; shave them down make them look nice and neat. Then he saw how Armin look at him with a lovely face the only thing that came to his mind is, _that's the only face an Armin and Mother could love._

Eren gave a chuckle to himself then he notices that Levi is staring at him. He quickly looks away and continues to eat his watermelon.

_Brat?_

Eren looked around when he heard a voice. _Huh?_

_Brat, look ahead of you._

He looked at straight ahead at Levi. _Levi, is this you?_

_Who else would it be, brat?_

_How did you get inside my head and what do you want?_

_Well one, the only way I can get inside your head if we're mates. Guess what? We are and two, I wanted to test this out because only a vampire can respond back to this._

Eren face paled.

_Won't you tell anyone right?_

_Not a soul, however, I suggest you tell your friends first before anything drastic happens._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Easier said than done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter, let me know what you think also tell me which book you want me to upload as well anyways I love ya all
> 
> -Japan <3


	4. Chatpter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been two days for Eren and things already starting to get heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my fans

Two days, it only has been two days since Eren been with his friends. Everything seems to convert back to his human life when Mikasa would protect him and Armin judging his grammar skills. It all just made him laugh and felt like he's a human again. However, Levi has been getting his head pestering him about telling his friends what he is. Eren ignored it for the past few days but Levi could never get the hint that he wanted to be left alone and choose his own decisions.

Eren sighed as it has been stressful only because of his mate or Levi. He basically wishes that Levi could leave him alone for one day and instantly regret the wish. It's Wednesday and Eren hasn't seen Levi at all even Mikasa and Armin were gone, well most of his friends were gone. The only people that were around is horse face (Jean) and Marco but they had a small talk here and there.

 _God, could this day get any slower_ he thought. He drank more of his juice then stopped. The intention in the cafeteria is high but everyone in the whole seems relaxed. Maybe it was just him, he has been having this feeling since this morning. Eren thought it was because what Pixis told about mates and pureblood that made him uncomfortable from he found out. He shook his head, thinking about just made his stomach go uneasy. In spite of that feeling, he also felt like he's being watched.

"What is it, Eren?" He heard Marco asked.

"I feel like I'm being watch,"

Jean snickered at him. "Probably everyone staring at that ugl-OW!" Marco had elbow Jean in the ribs.

Eren could hold back a laugh. He did notice that Marco has Jean under control of being nice, even though Jean would usually ignore it and still make rude comments. Eren could potentially see the two being a couple actually then his face scrunch up with disgust. _Who would want to be horse face, boyfriend/girlfriend?_ He thought only to shake his head.

"What are you thinking, Yeager?" Jean asked in a mocking tone.

"Nothing, I need some fresh air," Eren mumbles grabbing his stuff and left the cafeteria. The moment he felt better after talking with Jean and Marco was the last moment his uneasiness had left. At the same time, it returns quick. He just walks into the hallway and the blast of being watch hit him right in the stomach. The overwhelming feeling made him quickly put his sunglasses on and ran outside.

Eren quickly went under a shady tree and sat down. He closed his eyes for the moment to call himself for a while.

"You still have a beating heart."

Eren eyes quickly shot open. "Who said that?"

"I did." A blond hair girl wearing black jeans, a leather coat, and combat boots. She had sunglasses on with her body leaning against the tree with support and her arms crossed over her chest. Her body radiates that she's friendly but Eren thought otherwise.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Annie," she answered. "You must be Eren, right?"

"I am, how did you know my name?" Eren asked.

"Word spreads around the school quickly," Annie pointed out. "But that's not the case. You're supposed to be a turned vampire, right? For someone who's turn sure has a beating heart."

Eren quickly went into defense mode. "How do you know that?! And what do you want?!" He growled in anger.

"Calm down, Eren. I just want to talk to you,"

"About what? If you're trying to get to know me then I think you have done enough research on me for that."

"Yes, but I been watching you and I notice you're different." She spoke like she's intrigued.

"How so?" Eren questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Well for starters, your heart is beating like a human. When someone gets to turn their heart has no beat even though you require the cold, pale, allergic to the sun, and the vampiric powers it seems like your body fought off the rest of the venom."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It depends on how you look upon it," Annie shrugs. "There's only two side effects of this one you're gonna attract more rogue vampires because you're giving off mix scents. You smell like a dhampire, then your scent changes to a human before going back to a vampire."

"And what's the second effect?" Eren asked worryingly.

"You could die."

Eren pale again. "So what do I do?"

Annie smirked. "You have to drink a pureblood's blood and it has to be all of it otherwise you'll get a certain time to live again."

Eren took a deep breath and shook his head. There was no way he could kill a pure blood especially drinking their blood. That day when he had killed that woman is still traumatizing even though it was only a year ago. "No."

"No?"

"I won't drink another's person blood especially a pureblood. I don't want to cause trouble for it. Even if my life is on the line, I still won't do it." Eren clenches his hand into a fist. He was shaking while his mind runs through the flashback of his past. Then his body tense when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Annie," A voice growled deeply behind Eren. "Aren't you banish from these premises?"

"It's nice to see you again Levi," Annie smirked. "Well, I thought I would come around and see the new comer. I saw him sitting all alone and I figure I would give him some company."

"Well, I think your stay has been long overdue, leave NOW!" Levi order with a harsh voice.

"As you wish your highness," Annie gave theatrical bow then looked at Eren. "See you again, Eren." Then she left.

 

**Levi P.O.V**

 

 _That bitch is going to get her head ripped right off_ Levi thought then looked down at Eren who was shaking like a leaf in his grip. He sighed and pulled him into a hug.

Levi could feel regret for leaving Eren by himself but he thought that he needed some time alone. Eren basically showed Levi that, even though Mikasa said that Eren should go with them. Levi argues saying no that was his final decision when they went to the royal meeting.

Levi lifted Eren chin up making him look at him. "What did she say?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Eren whispered looking away from him.

Levi frowned, he could understand that was afraid. It's obvious, he's shaking and giving off a fearful scent. Levi looked at the direction that Annie had left from and gave a death glare seeing her scented trail. There was something that he didn't like and one of them was the return of Annie the traitor.

 

**Annie P.O.V**

 

"Did you get through to him?"

"No, he seems really stubborn then Levi showed up and I had to abandon the mission," Annie explained.

"Well you need to do this quickly Annie," the voice growl only causes her to flinch. "We don't have much time and he's the last one who got bitten by her."

"I know, I know, I'm doing my best!" She argues, "you try to talk to a person who's in denial then have Levi ruin the moment." Annie gave a heavily sigh then rubs her temples. "All I'm saying is give me more time."

"6 months Annie, you have only 6 months to do this before the blood moon comes around. We have only once to do this and if we miss this chance it'll be your grave and we have to wait another 100,000 years to do this again, you got that?"

"Yes," Annie mumbles with her arms crossed.

"Good, now you're dismissed."

She left without hesitant with her mind pondering on what she should do. _Don't worry sir, I'll get Eren on our side one way or another_ Annie grinned with a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this third chapter tell me what you think about the P.O.V should I do more of them or less, or just focus on Eren? Let me know and take a guess on what could happen next or what you want to happen next, if I like your idea I'll put it in and give you a shot out for it, anyways have to my loves
> 
> -Japan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a vampire story. I hope you enjoy what I made, I was very nervous about it but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I created the first chapter of it.


End file.
